


The Blood Dealer

by acamp659



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-10-03
Updated: 2012-10-21
Packaged: 2017-11-15 13:08:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/527659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/acamp659/pseuds/acamp659
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Joan Cara fell into the life of dealing with the supernatural after her mom passed away.  Things were going smoothly until a ghost from her past shows up and starts causing problems.</p>
<p>Adam has been hiding from his brothers since he got out of Hell.  He also has a new found addiction to demon blood, but instead of going out and hunting down demons, he goes to a dealer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Can't Botch This Up

**Author's Note:**

> So I am trying my hand at Fanfiction again. Tips and comment welcome. Shoot them my way. :)

It didn't take me long to drain that body and move onto the next. I can't believe they would just leave all of this money behind. Stupid Hunters. I figured the Winchesters of all people would know the value of demon blood, seeing how one of them was addicted to it. They left all of these demons dead behind them and I followed to collect and sell the precious product to Azezal's children. 

Selling to Sam was out of the question though. He would kill me on the spot and take my stash and we can't have that now can we. I am to valuable to too many people and my friends would wonder why all my clients were dying, and I really have come to enjoy some of them. I am curious about Sam though, he is so mysterious and I want to know more about him. I know that bitch Ruby is supplying him, but that blood is too tainted for my liking. 

I hope that this meeting I am planning will at least go well. Sam and Dean have no clue who I am, but maybe I can make them believe I do need help and this thing attached to me can be destroyed. Dean won't believe it is real but maybe Sam will understand what is going on and convince him to help me. Sam doesn't know who I am or what I do so maybe I can get this all figured out. 

I dial the number off the post it note in my hand. As the phone rings, I am freaking out. What is they say no? What if they figure out who I am? Shit! Shit! Shit-  
"Hello?" His voice was gruffer than I had imagined it would be. Maybe he was busy. 

"Uh hello. Is this Dean Winchester? Son of John Winchester?" Why was my voice so shaky? I shouldn't be nervous, it is only my life in the balance here. 

"Depends. How did you get this number?" 

"Bobby Singer, before he passed, gave it to me. He said if I ever...needed help with odd things to call this number and ask for Dean." I swallowed hoping you couldn't hear it or my heart pounding in my ears. 

"What's going on?" Dean sighed, sounding exhausted. 

"Things in my office have been moving on their own and I have been receiving weird messages." I looked down at the seat of my car. I had a delivery to make but this call was too important to drop for driving. 

"Where can we meet you?" The sound of a car purring to life could be heard through the phone. 

"Brook Park, Ohio." I could make the delivery and be there in a few hours. I hated lying to people, but if that's what it takes then, I will do it. 

"We can be there in 5 hours. Where can we find you?" 

"The Airport Plaza Hotel. Lobby. Should I book you a room as well?" 

"Yeah. 2-double beds in it thanks." Dean groaned and dropped the phone. "Grab that Sam and get her name." 

"Dammit Dean!" There was rustling on the other end of the line. "I dropped my drink. Hi, sorry about that. What's your name?" 

"Um, who is this?" His voice was smoother than Dean's. It must have been Sam. 

"Sam. Dean is my brother." 

"Ah...brother. I see. Well, my name is Cara, Joan Cara. Thank you. See you soon."

"Uh, ok but--" I hung up the phone before Sam could finish.

I had four hours to make this deal and get the rooms. This will be a sinch.

I pulled my spare phone out and dialed the number of my client. "20 minutes, the diner. Corner booth. In a duffel." The engine of my 1960 El Camino roared to life. This is going to be rough but it's my last deal. 

"Drive." Her voice was angry in my ear but I knew if I didn't listen, things would get worse.

~~~

"How's your coffee. On the house, love. Can I get you anything to eat?" The waitress was chomping loudly on her gum, popping it occasionally. 

"No thanks. I'm just waiting on someone. He should be here soon." I smiled up at the woman and out some sugar in my coffee.

"Okay darling. Holler if you change your mind." She walked away to check on her other tables.

7:41. He had four minutes before he was supposed to meet me. I have to carry my last shipment four more minutes. Time moves so slowly. I couldn't stop reminding myself of the gun at my hip and knife tucked into my boot and the one up my sleeve. 

7:43. My coffee was still steaming. I was trying to control my jittering and it finally struck when the chimes rung above the door. He was here. Finally, I could get this done and over with.

"Hello Joan."

"Hello Adam."

Yes, Adam was my final client. He returned from The Box just like Sam, but he was addicted to demon blood by then. He drank more than Sam did, making him a perfect client. He was one of my best clients, but I can't keep going on like this. The little girl will do terrible things to me if I don't.

We made idle chit-chat for nearly fifteen minutes, ate some toast and drank coffee. He was fiending so hard, but I was the only person who could see the fire licking in his eyes. 

"Well, let's go change those bags and let me get on the road. I have places to go." I wiped the lazy smile off my face and decided to get down to business. I had three hours to get there and one to bribe and charm my way into that hotel.

"Alright. I will pull around. I assume that El Camino is your's?" Adam smirked at me and stood, leaving his portion of the check to be paid by me. 

I pulled out some cash and left enough for a very generous tip and walked out of the diner like I owned the joint.

I sat on the tailgate of mt car as I waited for him to pull around. The tarp on my car rustled in the breeze that kicked up. 

Adam's car pulled up and sputtered to a stop beside my car. Adam got out of his car with a duffle bag, I can only assume it it my money.

I pulled him close to my body, kissing him deeply. He pushed me against the car roughly, holding my arms to my sides.

When our mouths parted, he smirked at me irresistibly. I tried to go in for another kiss but he held me back, forcing the small of my back into the cold metal.

"Goods for goods." You know the rule." Adam released me, taking a step back just large enough for my to move. It took all of my will power not to jump on him.  
I walked to the back of my car and lifted the tarp over my trunk to show him to coolers hidden there.

"There it is. All but the green cooler. That has my traveling food in it.": I winked at him coyly, but he didn't react like I hoped.

"Let's load my car, then you can have the bag." Adam grabbed one of the coolers and winked at me. God, he knew what to do to get me hot and bothered. 

I grabbed a cooler and carried it over to his car. There was trash all over his car like he was living out of his small coupe too.

We loaded the coolers and Adam grabbed his bag for me. He tossed it into the back and fastened the tarp back down securely. I stood at the read wheel well of my car, watching him.

"There is part of your payment. Climb in my car for the rest?" Adam grabbed my hand and pulled me to his car, his forehead pressed against mine. I could feel his hot breath on my lips. "Get in the back."

"Don't." The little girl started to huff.

"Adam, I'm sorry but I can't. I have someplace I have to go. I'm sorry. Maybe some other time." I pulled away from him. I didn't get fat before he slammed me back against the car. 

"Get. In." His words bit, his eyes wide.

"Adam, get off me or I will tell your brothers you are alive." My threat made me stagger back a bit.

"How do you know about my brothers?" Adam's voice lowered as he shoved me back, holding me firmly against the car, squeezing my wrists. 

"Do you really think I didn't research my clients? I am smarter than that. Now, let me go." I pushed against Adam and walked to the door of my car.

"You still owe me," Adam called as I got into my car and revved the engine loudly.

I threw the car in drive and flew out of there, kicking up gravel. I have wasted too much time with Adam. If I screwed up this Winchester deal, I would never live it down.


	2. You're Bleeding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Joan meets the Winchester and things get hairy.

The bell on the counter nearly broke under my hand. I had less than an hour before Lead Foot and Puppy Dog Eyes got there. I had to make the room look lived in and set myself up for the meeting in the lobby. The little girl also had to stay happy. Cartoons where definitely the way to go.

The TV was playing when my phone rang. The little girl was sitting on the edge of the rumpled bed, her feet swinging slightly above the floor. She was unmoved as my phone continued to ring. I recognized the number as Dean’s phone and it dawned on me that I was ready. 

“Hello?”

“Hey, Joan? Where are you at?” Dean spoke with a slight bite to his voice. 

“Sorry, but you are early. I will be down in a moment. Do you drink whiskey?” I lifted my jean jacket onto my shoulders and grabbed the bottle off the table. 

“Yeah, but there is no bar here.” Dean sounded very agitated at that realization.

“I have some in my room. We can talk there.” I hung up my phone, set down the bottle and walked out the door. The little girl was still sitting on the bed, looking as content as ever. 

I made my way down the hallway to the elevator as nonchalantly as possible. I had to play this all off and act like nothing is wrong.

As the elevator stopped on the lobby floor, I took a deep breath and stepped out into the lobby, scanning for the brothers. They were sitting on a rickety bench in the lobby.

“Dean. Sam.” I walked over to them and nodded a hello, sliding my hands into my pockets. “I’m Joan Cara. It’s a pleasure to meet you boys.”

Sam stood suddenly, thrusting his hand at me. “Nice to meet you.” He looked like an awkward twelve year old meeting his first crush.

“Nice to meet you too,” I said as I shook his hand and smiled at Dean. “Ready for that drink now Dean?” I nodded to the elevator. He looked really on edge and I needed him calm for this.

Dean stood, smiled, and began towards the elevator. 

“What floor?” Dean’s hand hovered over the floor buttons.

“3, we are on the third floor. You guys are a few rooms down from me. Hope you don’t mind.” I stepped onto the elevator, winking at Sam.

Dean smiled and nodded. He nudges Sam’s shoulder. The look exchanged between the 2 of them was a knowing and all too familiar look of encouragement and denial.  
This lasted the while trip on the elevator. When the doors opened however, she was standing there angry.

“Shit-“ Before I could even consider explaining to her what was going on, she had slammed me against the wall of the elevator. The lights in the elevator flashed and burst as the metal box rattled under her immense presence.

Sam swung his arms at the girl making her dissipate while I slid down the wall, a lump of the floor.

My breath quickly filled my lungs and my brain function returned to normal. I hate when she does that to me, but it only happened when she was really angry.

Dean dropped to his knees beside me, slapping me gently, trying to get me to respond, “-on talk to me. Jo are you there?”

“Name’s Joan, not Jo.” I started to stand, pushing Dean away. Sam was clearing the hall, making sure the little girl wouldn’t reappear. I knew she wouldn’t at least for an hour or so.

I stood up, cockily brushing myself clean of same imaginary dust. I groaned slightly feeling pain shoot through my body.

“Are you okay?” Sam grabbed my arm trying to look into my eyes. His eyes were the size of quarters.

“I’m fine Sam. Room 334. Go in and lock the door after us. Go!” I dug into my pocket, grabbing the key card for the room. Once Sam had it and was at my door, I sent the elevator to another floor and walked towards my room as if nothing was wrong.

Sam swiped the card, withdrew his gun, and began to clear the room. I didn’t wait for Sam to feel safe walking in with Dean following closely behind me.

I sat down on the edge of the bed where the little girl had been sitting. Once Sam had checked all the rooms, he returned to the bedroom, standing by the table. Dean walks further into the room, reaching for me.

“Get the hell off of me.” I swatted his hand away grumbling.

“You’re bleeding.” Dean pushed my hand down, holding it there with one hand, gently touching the wound on the back of my head with the other. When he withdrew it, the tips of his fingers were red with blood.

“Damn.” I groaned and yanked my hand from is grip. Sam was on my other side in a flash, a look of constipation or maybe concern on his face.

“Is it bad?” Sam stooped down next to me, looking back and forth between me and Dean.

I felt around at the cut and sighed. “I just need some stiches. Nothing major.” I started to stand before being forced back down by Dean’s hand. 

“You are going to a hospital.” Dean’s voice was gravely and forceful, but that wouldn’t stop me. 

“No, I can do it myself. Plus she would expect me to go in to an ER. I have to secure the room and stay.” I was just as forceful.

“Then she will just come back here!” Dean started to yell, the veins in his head popping out slightly. 

“Dean we can’t take her in. That spirit is gunning for her hard. Let’s just stitch her up here and figure this all out.” Sam stared at Dean and tried to pull me closer to him.   
“Sam, are you gonna stitch her up?” Dean glared up at Sam, his eyes, wide. 

“Yeah, Dean I will. We can’t go against her wishes.” Sam grabbed for the whiskey bottle on the table, staring down Dean, and opening it. “Here, take a swig. Where are your supplies?”

I grabbed the bottle from him, taking a large gulp. “In the bathroom under the sink. Dean, could you salt the doors and windows please? I have a feeling Sam won’t let me move from here.” 

Dean stood, shaking his head. “Sam, this is ridiculous.” I pointed to a blue duffle and took another swig from the mouth of the bottle.

“Rock salt is in there.” I lifted the bottle to Dean and swallowed. He made me so nervous when he stood there. There was doubt in his eyes, but strength on his face. “Here, take a drink and try to relax.”

“Are you a hunter?” Dean took the bottle and walked to the bag, rummaging for the salt. He sat down the bottle as Sam made his way out of the bathroom, a first aid kit in his large hands. “You have to be a hunter.”

“No. I am not a hunter, or else I would have dealt with this by myself. “

“Then what are you?” Sam sat down on the bed next to me, gingerly touching my head. He winced as he touched the wound. Dean started salting the door, laying down a heavy line.

“I am a dealer.” I swallowed and dropped my head slightly. I didn’t want Sam to have to struggle, but I couldn’t look either of them in the eye.

“Like a drug dealer?” Dean stared at me from the doorway. His eyes were huge, probably fearing who his was getting tangled up with.

“No, like a demon blood dealer.” There was silence before the door opened and slammed. Dean had stormed out. It was a better reaction than I expected.


	3. Memories I'd Rather Forget

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Joan remembers her time with Adam, sending a shock to Sam and Dean about who she is and what's going on.

“So what you are saying is that this little girl killed her sister?”  I ran my fingers through my hair, making sure not to bump my stiches again. 

“Yeah.  Sarah Cara.  She killed her twin sister and took her place in the family.  She was 9.”  Dean tossed the manila folder onto the table in my room.  He was not excited about having to do all the research on this woman. 

“Wait-Cara?  As in my Aunt Sarah?”  I snatched the folder up, nearly dropping my coffee into the floor.  “Damn Mom,” I mumbled, reading quickly. 

“Yes.  Sarah Cara, born to William Cara and Lauren Cara.  She had a twin sister and an older sister, Karen Cara.  Karen passed away about 9 months ago.”  Dean recited the information dryly.  He leaned against the counter with his arms crossed in front of his chest. 

“When did that little girl appear to you Joan?”  Sam looked at me, worry deep into his eyes.

“8 months ago after Mom’s estate was settled.  They had a hard time finding me.  I was the sole heir.”  I closed the file and looked up at Dean.  I never felt as much regret as I did at that moment.

“Well, I guess its story time.”  Dean looked down his nose at me.  “Tell us what’s going on here.”

“There is nothing to tell.”  I put my hands up, shaking my head.  Hopefully, he just gave up.

“That’s bull!”  Dean stepped towards me, his finger pointed at me.  “If you lie again, I’m walking out that door and feeding you to the wolf.”

“Dean!”  Sam moved in front of me, trying to guard me from Dean’s advances.

“Sam, stay out of this.”  Dean got in his brother’s face, his face in this contorted expression of anger.

“Boys.  Knock it off!”  I stood and pulled them apart.  “I’ll explain.”

Dean and Sam both looked at me, Dean pursing his lips into a narrow line while Sam looked defeated.  They moved to opposite sides of the room, their eyes flipping back and forth from each other back to me.

“Start talking.”  Dean grabbed his beer off of the counter and took a long swig before cocking an eyebrow.

I sat down at the bale and dropped my head for a second.  I could feel my pulse pounding in my skull.  “I fell in with a tough crowd…”

_The sun was way too bright to be out and about today.  I didn’t want to do this, didn’t want to start this but I had to for Mom.  The reading of her Will was yesterday and I did not want to fulfill this last part of it._

_My mother sold body parts on the Black Market, but she dealt with a lot of supernatural things.  Her last delivery was to be made by me.  It was a drop off of some demon blood to this guy and collect some cash._

_I had gone with her once but I never really liked her job, but I knew she had this one last thing she needed to have done.  I would rather not go hung over though._

_The drive was not too bad, my windows were down and my music was at a constantly low drowning.  It was a little too warm and a little too bright when I saw the client get out of his car and walk to mine.  He was attractive, very attractive._

_The deal went smoother than I figured and I even got a little something extra out of it.  It was wonderful; it made me forget about my mother and being alone.  I spent a couple of days with him, laughing having sex, supporting his habit, and enjoying the company.  But, soon I had to leave and Adam would never forget the attachment he had for me._

_Once I finally made it back to the house, it was like I was in another world, a world I had not been to in years.  I was ready to move on.  Maybe I had a future in this crazy business._

_I kept dealing demon blood, becoming one of the most profitable persons in the game and the most dangerous to demons.  I stayed out of deals that had anything to do with anything but the blood.  It only took a few months before I was needing Adam as much as he needed me and the blood.  We were driving across the country just to hook up and have a good time.  Then, this girl started following me, haunting me._

_I tried everything I could think of to get rid of her, but nothing worked.  She would try to steal this bracelet I got from my mother’s estate.  It had been her favorite bracelet and was in an evidence locket until 4 months ago._

“So this has been going on for 4 months and you didn’t seek anyone out for help?”  Sam sat back once I had finished my trip down Memory Lane.  He looked ready for a beer at this point.

“Well, I was going to but he wouldn’t let me and when I tried, she would stop me,” I said, looking up at Dean and keeping my face stoic.

“Who is this guy?” Dean had softened a bit and looked, actually, compassionate.

“Why do you need to know?!” I snapped.

“So we can protect you.  Right Dean?” Sam looked at his brother, his eyes wide and glistening like a sad puppy.

“Exactly.  Who is he?”

“You know him.”

“Who is it?” Dean set down his beer intruded.

“Look, I can handle him my-“

“Joan.” Sam cut me off before I could finish,” please, we won’t be mad."  Sam grabbed my hand with his oversized fingers.

“You’re brother,” I blurted before thinking.

“What?  But Sam has been with me.”

“Not Sam,” I looked up at Dean and swallowed. “Adam.”


	4. The Hell is Going on?

It was hard to convince myself to get out of bed until I heard Dean’s off key singing coming from the bathroom.  That sound made me bolt upright and climb out of bed, only to end up on the floor with a thud.  I always have bad balance in the morning, let alone the pounding headache.

Dean ran out of the bathroom with a towel around his dripping waist.  I looked up at him, the water dripping from his hair onto my face; he must have just gotten out of the shower.  His eyes were red, wide and full of concern that I had not seen before.

“What’s wrong?”

“What are you doing in my room?” I stared at him, my chest rising and falling rapidly.

“Keeping an eye on you.  Sam was on here earlier.”  He stopped talking long enough to see a blush slide across my cheeks.  “What happened?”  He shook off a smirk.

“You,” I reached up and pushed him to emphasize my point, “scared me.”

Dean chuckled softly and stood while offering me a hand, the other gripping his towel tightly.  When I took it, I felt the blush darken.  I stood and tried to make sure I looked presentable.  I quickly changed into a tighter fitting and more suitable tank top and a pair of dark, fitted jeans.

Dean had returned to the bathroom to dress and came out when I was lacing up my boots.

We both jumped when the door to my room flew open and Sam waddled in while carrying a travel carton of coffees and a sack of what I could only hope was breakfast.

“Good, you’re up.  I hope you like bagels and lattes.”  Sam smiled at me while I checked my hair in the mirror, pulling it back into a braid. Sam smiled awkwardly at me.

“I prefer my coffee black, but thanks.”  I winked at him before taking a cup from the carton and raising it to him in a mock toast.  I took a long gulp of the steaming drink and sighed.

Dean chuckled loudly while digging through the bag, pulling out a bagel and a tub of cream cheese.

Sam snatched the cream cheese from Dean, glowering at him.  “No, you remember the last time you ate cream cheese right?”

“Oh, come on! It wasn’t that bad.”

“Dude, you had to scrub the stink out of the seats.”

Dean pursed his lips slightly, feigning trying to remember.  His train of thought broke when I giggled over my cup coffee cup.

“Adam never told me you two were so funny.”  I turned and walked towards the bathroom.

“What did Adam say about us?” Sam hollered from the table, swatting at Dean’s hand, which was reaching for the cream cheese again.

“Just that Dean was stubborn, you were a giant, and the car was sexy.  He talked more about your dad and his mom.”  I stood and examined my reflection before looking down at the counter top. “Dean!”

“What?” Dean ran to the door, Sam clumping behind him.

“What is this?” I pointed to a pair of Batman boxer briefs lying on the counter by the sink.

“Uh, nothing.”  Dean slid into the bathroom and snatched them off the counter.  He stooped down to pick up a pair of jeans, flushing slightly and stammering.

Sam stood in the doorway, chuckling while I laughed and helped pin Dean between us.  We made eye contact for just a moment when Dean darted under Sam’s legs, making a mad dash for the kitchenette.  I swatted at Dean, lunging at Sam.

As I lunged, I slid on the wet floor, falling into Sam.  He caught me, cushioning my fall into his chest.  I flushed darkly and squeaked before looking up into his green eyes.

“Are you okay?” Sam held me close before letting me regain my footing.  I started to step away before stumbling again. Sam caught me once again and led me to my bed.

As we staggered to my bed, my head was spinning.  I could feel my pulse in my eyes and it was increasing.

“I will be fine.  Just gotta sit.”  I held my head in my hands, leaning against Sam.

“What can I do to help?” Sam whispered his voice urgent.

“Kiss it and make it better?” I groaned as I flopped back onto the bed, still holding my head.

Dean came back in, his face almost back to a normal color.  “Whoa!  Put a sock on the doorknob Sammy, damn!” 

Sam whipped around, standing with his back to me.  “Uh….we weren’t….come on Dean.”

“Seriously Dean, my head is spinning.  And no, I am not a witch,” I joked as my arm flopped over my eyes.

Dean rolled his eyes and checked the salt lines around the room before standing by the bed.

“What can we do?” Sam didn’t leave my side.  The attention was nice, but somewhat annoying, but maybe that was the head ache talking. 

“Just some Advil and water,” I groaned out as I opened my eyes and snapped them back shut.

“I’ll get them.  Dean, sit with her?” Sam jumped up and nearly ran to the kitchenette to search the cabinets for the bottle of pain killers.

Dean nodded and pulled a chair up beside the bed.  He actually looked concerned for my safety.

“I’ll be fine.  Just relax.  I have been worse.”  I rolled over onto my stomach.

“We really should take you to a hospital.  You have a serious concussion,” Dean said, his gravelly voice commanding.

Sam sat a bottle of water on the nightstand by my bed and two pills.

“Hand me two more,” I said as I popped the first two in my mouth.

“Are you crazy?  You should not have that much!” Dean jumped up and grabbed my arm, nearly yelling in my face.

“Says the alcoholic!  Anyways I can handle it.  Sam, just get them for me.”  I yanked my arm out of his grasp before popping the pills and taking a glug of the water.

Sam swallowed before setting the pill bottle down beside the bottle of water.  He threw up his hands like he was going to stay out of it.  That was fine with me; I knew I could handle Dean.

I snatched the bottle from the table and took two more pills from it.  After swallowing them I looked at Dean, “So what’s the plan?”

“Well, I do have one, but you are not going to like it.” Sam turned back to his brother and me after answering.  I tried not to glower at him before snapping.

“Shit.  Just burn the bracelet.” I took the small gold chain from my wrist and tossed it on the floor.  “I never cared for the bitch anyways.”

“I’m sorry Joan.  I really am.”  Sam bent over and picked up the chain.  His brows furrowed slightly.

“Save it alright, I hoped it would be something else, but I guess that nothing can go right.”  I flopped back down on the bed and waited for the meds to kick in.

~

 Sam dropped the bracelet into the wood burning stove, watching it melt slowly.  He glanced over at me and pulled me into a hug, watching the tears fall down my face.

                I reluctantly put my arms around him, my tears soaking into his jacket.  I really hated loosing so much in such a short time span.  Jumping suddenly, I felt Dean’s hand on my shoulder comforting me with a gentle squeeze.

                “It should be safe now.  Let’s get you back to your room.”  Sam lifted my face so he could look into my eyes.  He held my hand, walking me back to the Impala, supporting my weight.

                I slid into the backseat, leaning my head against the door frame.  I remembered all the stories my mom told me about my aunt, how she was such a great person.  Flinching again, I looked up and saw Sam wiping a tear from my cheek.

                “Look, it will be ok,” Dean said quietly from the driver’s seat, watching us from the rear view mirror.

                I smiled weakly, leaning against Sam again.  You could only hear my sobbing and the roar of the engine until he cut it, the car parked in front of the motel.  I opened the door nearest me, falling out suddenly.  Hitting the pavement, I coughed, the wind knocked out of me.

                Dean was out of the car before I could even blink, hooking his arms under my armpits, pulling me up.  As he hauled me up, the little girl appeared again.

                “Where have you been?”  Her eyes were dark, wind whipping her hair around.

                “How are you still here?”  I reached out to her slightly before being ripped away from Dean and getting thrown into a stranger’s car.  I’m not too proud to say I whimpered before I felt a force pressing on my throat, cutting off my air supply.

Rock salt flew around me, dispersing the girl.  Opening my eyes, I saw Sam standing by the Impala, salt gun in his hands.  Dean was running at me, lifting me up and carrying me through the motel to their room.

Being dazed slightly, I had a hard time picking up what the boys where saying.  The words “something else,” “Adam,” and “protect her” stuck out to me.  I could barely keep my eyes open, hearing a door open and metal clanking together before my body slumped down onto a bed.

The room didn’t smell like mine, but I didn’t dwell on it, soon passing out.


	5. Lovers Lost

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adam shows up and Sam get's a surprise visitor from his past.

Mumbling softly, I sat up holding my hand to my aching chest.  It felt like you took and stabbed my chest with a hundred needles.  My train of thought was broken when I heard voices in the room.

There were three of them, swirling around only to grow quiet when their owners noticed my movement.  I stood up slowly, letting the sheet fall to the floor, exposing my chest.  I pulled the cloth up to the bed before looking at the table.

“Hey Joan.  How are you feeling Babe?”  Adam smiled at me, not moving from his seat at the table or turning his head in my direction.

My heart skipped a beat, my eyes taking stock of the brothers, all of them.

No one seemed hurt. All their pieces and parts attached.

“What the hell is going on?!”  Stomping seemed the only acceptable way to get to the table.  “Why is Adam here?  Not that I am not happy to see you, but why the hell are you here?”

“Dean called.  Said that something happened and you needed hel-“ Adam was cut off by Sam standing, an ice pack in his hand.  He dropped his gaze down to the table and coughed awkwardly.

“Sam, what the hell are you doing?”  I snapped at him, my hands going to my hips.

“Babe, you are in your bra.”  Adam gently grabbed my arm, a regretful look in his eyes.

Oh God, I wasn’t wearing a shirt.  What the hell?  I mean seriously!  I ran for the blanket, pulling it around my torso as I scanned the floor for my shirt.

“Baby?”  Adam came up behind me and wrapped his arms around mine.  “Look, it’s gonna be ok.”

“I’m sorry I didn’t tell you.”  His arms around me made me feel small and weak.  Normally it was a comfort. But now I felt like I was in trouble. 

“We can talk about it later,” his voice was stern but soft in my ear.  This was going to end badly, I just know it.

“Look, Adam, Joan, we can leave so you two can talk,” Sam interrupted, standing quickly, making the chair scrape across the floor.

“Sam,”  I turned around smiling at him, “it’s ok.  Let’s just figure out what the hell happened.”  I bent over, grabbing the shirt that looked like mine off the floor.  Blood.  Shit, my shirt had blood on it.  Where was I bleeding from?

“Babe, you’re fine.  The bleeding stopped while you were sleeping.”  Adam let go of me and walked to the little duffle on the floor before tossing me a black beater.

Seeing no other option handy, I pulled it on and took my hair out of the braid and pulled it into a pony tail.  “Thanks Adam.”  The shirt was snug on my breasts, just great, encourage Sam in front of his brother.  “So, what’s the deal?  Why is she still here?”

“Well, maybe the spirit’s attached to something else.”  Dean sat back in his chair, his hands cradling his head.  “Do you have anything else that belonged to your mother?”

“No, I sold everything else.”  My brain was going through everything I kept out of her stuff and the only other things left had been paperwork.  There was no other object that I would’ve kept on me at all.

“Hey Joan, what time is it?  My phone is dead,” Adam said as he flipped his phone onto the bed, the LCD screen black.  Lucky for him, I still had my pocket watch he had given me.

Tugging on the chain the heavy metal watch pulled out of my pocket.  “Uh, 10:23.”

“Joan, can I see your watch?”  Dean held out his hand, not waiting for a reply.  _Oh, why the hell not right?_   I unclipped the chain from my jeans and handed it to him.  “Where did you get this?”

“Adam gave it to me.  Why?”

“These markings on the front.  Do they look familiar to you Sammy?”  My watch changed hands over the table.

“Yeah actually.  I saw writing like this in an old spell book at-“  Sam froze, his eyes fixed on a girl in a simple white night gown standing a few feet from the table.  “Jess?”

“Who the hell is that?”  Adam ran to his bag, drawing his ­­9mm hand gun.

“It’s his college girlfriend.”  Dean grabbed Adam’s arm, pulling us both away from the table.  “She died the year before Dad did.”

“I put you to rest, how-“  Sam’s eyes were wide as the woman stepped closer to him.

“You killed me Sam.  How could you let that happen to me?” She looked pissed, but only seemed to notice Sam. 

“Jess, I had no idea.  I’m sorry.”  Sam stood, backing up quickly, his eyes wide with fear. 

The woman ran at Sam, fisting her hands in his shirt and threw him across the room.  The watch fell from his hands as he hit the floor.

A terrible scream filled the room as Dean shot rock salt at Jess, her body turning to vapors as she dissipated.

“What the hell is going on around here?”  I asked, looking between all the brothers and I walked over to Sam.  Looping my arms under his, I helped him stand.

“All I know is that it’s not a vengeful spirit.”  Sam grunted as he walked over and snatched the watch, my watch, off the floor.

“You were saying something about the engravings being from some spell book.”  Adam motioned to the watch with the gun that was still in his hand.

Sam held his side as he slid down into the chair at the table he was in when Jess appeared.  “Uh, yeah.  Dean can you hand me my computer?”

Dean side stepped around Adam quickly, grabbing the tan book bag and took it over to his brother at the table.  It landed with a thunk, rattling me from my thoughts.

“So, wait a minute.  Are you saying it’s some magical item that does shit to people?”  I can’t believe this, how the hell could that be.  “You have to be kidding me right Sam?”

“Not kidding you, but I think it’s a cursed object.  Where did you get it from?”  Sam started to type quickly, eyes flickering from the watch t the screen, never once looking away from the two objects.

“I gave it to her,” Adam said as he slung his arm around my shoulder, the cold metal of the gun pressing against my arm.  I didn’t want Adam near me suddenly, and I don’t think he could tell.

“Where did you get it Adam?”

“When I woke up after escaping the cage, it was in my pocket with the rest of the stuff I had when Michael jumped me.”

“Wait, how did you have it on you?” Dean asked, grabbing for his flask.  Things had to be getting too heavy for him. “I don’t know.  I got out and when I woke up, I was dressed in the clothes from when we got pulled into the cage.  Nothing was missing and the watch was in my pocket.  I gave it to Joan a few months back as a gift.  I thought she would like it.”

My jaw dropped, finally getting the courage to pull away from him.  I couldn’t get away from him fast enough, backing towards the door.  I felt a warm body hit my back, it’s owner’s arms grabbing me gently.

“Calm down Joan.  There has to be an explanation,” Dean’s voice was gentle in my ear.

“I trusted you.”  I could feel the string of tears welling up in my eyes.  Man, I wasn’t supposed to cry.  I could handle it, it wasn’t my first betrayal.  It won’t be my last either.

My body collapsed against Dean’s, letting him lead me limply to his abandoned chair at the table.

“Look Baby, I had no idea-“

“You didn’t think you coulda, ya know, figured out where it came from before passing it on?  Oh wait, I forgot, you were fighting an addiction!”  I was yelling.  I never yell, but I don’t really care.

“Joan, Adam, calm down.  I think I know how to destroy it and lift the curse.”  Sam sounded almost baffled, eyes focused on the computer screen.

“What?  You really found it Sam?”

“Yeah but it takes some weird stuff.”


End file.
